


One of Those Things

by scribblemoose



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	One of Those Things

It was just one of those things, Gojyo decided, as he watched the breeze ruffle Hakkai's hair. Two guys, best friends, room-mates, stuck tgether in hotel room after hotel room on a crazy-ass journey to fuck-knows where. Sooner or later, it was bound to happen. Curiosity, boredom, manly affection.. put those all together and what d'ya get?

Hakkai. Spread out on the bed. Moaning. Long, slender fingers trembling in Gojyo's hair. Smooth, sleek skin. Lips and tongue and throat and hair so dark against the white cotton pillow.

But.

A voice lived in a hollow place inside of Gojyo, and that voice had been very loud all day. Every time Hakkai didn't look at him a certain way, didn't accidentally-on-purpose touch him, didn't make some remark that would have seemed innocent to anyone but the two of them; every time these things didn't happen, the voice yelled out to Gojyo, and it yelled out: _idiot_.

It was just one of those things. What else had he ever imagined it might be? Why would Hakkai want a loser like him?

Hakkai. Curled into Gojyo's side, warm and open and draped in sheets. Smiling. Sleeping.

Things were always different the morning after. Regrets. Distance.

Best to move on as soon as possible.

Jeep pulled up outside that night's inn. There would be some serving girl inside, or maybe a guest or a villager. Didn't matter who. Gojyo would find someone to flirt with, maybe more than flirt, if he struck lucky. He'd show Hakkai he didn't care, he wasn't hurt, wasn't interested, and then they could get right on back to normal. Had to be done, because Hakkai had a weird sense of duty and responsibility, and that wasn't good at all under the circumstances. The last thing in the world Gojyo wanted right now was pity.

He jumped down to the rough pavement and followed the others into the inn. Messed about with Goku while Hakkai and Sanzo sorted out the rooms. Gojyo cast around the crowded lobby but no-one caught his eye. Not really. Except…

Hakkai. Leaning over the counter. Trousers stretching over his firm, round arse. Shirt riding up to reveal a fraction of skin.

Gojyo adjusted himself and cursed under his breath.

A woman. That's what he needed. Any woman would do tonight. It wouldn't hurt to lower his standards a bit. Quick shower, a few beers, a chick…

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo blinked. Sanzo was dragging Goku off to be fed. Gojyo wasn't hungry. His heart beat fast, too fast, and he couldn't look Hakkai in the eye.

"Gojyo."

Hakkai's voice was like syrup, making Gojyo's name sound like a jazz riff in a smokey bar. Gojyo turned away, keen to miss the inevitable speech that was bound to come. He hadn't been dumped often, usually took off before it got to be an issue. He couldn't run this time. But he could get in first.

"It was just one of those things," he said. Best to spare them both the bullshit. "End of story. You want to go get a beer or something?"

"Oh," said Hakkai, and then, all in a rush, his voice unusually hesitant: "We're sharing a room. I hope that's alright."

"'Course. Why, did Sanzo dump me on you again?"

Hakkai's eyes lifted to meet Gojyo's. "Actually, I suggested it myself."

Gojyo's heart skipped a beat. "You…"

But.

It was just…

Unless….

"I thought," Gojyo started, but he ran out of words.

"Last night…" Hakkai shrugged helplessly. Looked like Gojyo wasn't the only one who was tongue-tied. "Gojyo."

That riff again. Those eyes. That mouth. Soft and pink. Gojyo remembered what it felt like wrapped around his cock. On his belly. On his neck.

"Hakkai."

"First floor," said Hakkai.

They took the stairs two at a time, mostly ran down the corridor and fell through the door into a room. It had a bed in it, and a lock on the door, and that was all Gojyo cared about. Hakkai shoved him up against the wall and kissed him. Palms flat on the wall by Gojyo's head. Gojyo's arms snaked around him, tugged his hips close.

"I'm sorry, Gojyo." Hakkai spun them around to stagger towards the bed. "I tried very hard, but it seems I can't stop myself."

Gojyo fell backwards on the bed with a thump, dragging Hakkai down with him. "Yeah?"

"After last night." Hakkai shuddered with pleasure as Gojyo rolled his hips up, grinding against him. "I don't want to be a nuisance. You have…. Needs, and I-"

"You," Gojyo murmured against Hakkai's neck. "Need you."

"But-"

Gojyo rolled them both over so he was on top, straddling Hakkai's thighs while he ripped both their pants open. "Later." He dipped his head to kiss Hakkai's beautiful, confused face.

Beautiful. Yeah.

There was no time for anything complicated. Got each others' shirts off, cocks out and then it was a race to the finish. The rough slap of hands on dicks. The smack of heated kisses. Then Gojyo caught Hakkai's rhythm and squeezed his cock just _so_ on the upstroke, and it made Hakkai cry out like a girl before he spurted.

Gojyo came all over Hakkai's hand, and damn nearly came again when Hakkai licked it off.

Then sleep.

Gojyo woke to find it was dark. Cool night air floated in through the open window, chilling his sticky skin.

"Hakkai?"

"I'm terribly sorry," Hakkai said. He was staring at the ceiling.

Shit.

"Don't be," said Gojyo. Funny, he'd kinda hoped they'd get past sunrise before things turned weird between them again. He patted Hakkai's arm soothingly. "I'm gonna get a shower, 'kay?"

"Ah. Yes. Thank you, Gojyo, for being so understanding."

And Gojyo damn nearly went to the bathroom, too. End of story. Case closed.

Except…

Hakkai was curling in on himself, that dark, difficult expression on his face that Gojyo knew all too well.

A thought.

"Wait a minute," said Gojyo.

Hakkai looked up, big green eyes striking straight to something that made Gojyo's spine quiver.

Gojyo stalked back to the bed. Leaned over Hakkai, so close he'd _know_.

"You don't want this to end," he said.

Hakkai swallowed hard, licked his lips. "No."

"You don't want rid of me."

A shake of Hakkai's head. "Never."

A slow, predatory smile slid onto Gojyo's face.

Hakkai smiled a tentative smile in return. "Is that alright, Gojyo?"

"Oh yes," said Gojyo, and covered Hakkai's mouth with his own before things could get any more complicated than either of them could handle.

*******

The next day felt normal enough. Maybe the sun was a little brighter. The air a little warmer. The smooth satisfaction of cigarette smoke a little more fulfilling. The voice lurking in Gojyo may have forcasted the doom threatened by Gojyo's arrogant presumptions a little more softly.

Every now and then, he'd catch Hakkai's eye in the rear view mirror, and his belly flipped. Once or twice Hakkai's hand had brushed Gojyo's knee at the end of an apparently innocent stretch. Under his breath, when they went to fetch water for Jeep from the stream, Hakkai has told Gojyo exactly how he was going to suck his cock that night. It had left Gojyo with a hard-on that hadn't gone down for an hour.

Complicated could come later. For now Gojyo was to content to bask in the sunshine and let himself believe that maybe….

Hakkai. Content like a big fat old cat full of cream. Lying on the bed with his head resting in the crook of Gojyo's elbow, one leg slung across Gojyo's thighs.

Hakkai. Snug in Gojyo's bed like he belonged there.

Fuck yeah.

 _~owari~_


End file.
